Keep it In The Family
by 4thBlackSister
Summary: Bella finds out some shocking news in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She begs Narcissa to keep her secret but as time goes on they must make some serious decisions.
1. Secrets revealed

Narcissa dropped her quill as her younger sister swept into the room. "Bella my room is private. I expect you to knock like any other student." Narcissa said scowling at her sister, her expression changing as she noticed the tear-stained cheeks and glassy brown eyes. "Bella what is it? What's wrong?" Narcissa asked abandoning her potions essay and making her way to her little sister. As a 7th year Slytherin prefect Narcissa was used to students coming to her with all kinds of problems but not once had she imagined her baby sister would have turned up teary-eyed, her scarlet lips trembling. "Bella what's up?" Narcissa repeated leading her sister to the bed and sitting her down. "Are you ill Bella? Please you're scaring me!" Narcissa said as Bellatrix remained silent and stared at the silvery walls of the room.

"Cissa. I…I'm going to be in so much trouble." Bella whispered as she chewed on a strand of her long ebony hair.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa said stroking her sister's hair lovingly and wondering why Bella; who was father's little darling feared she'd be in trouble. "What is it Bella?"

"I…I'm pregnant." Bella whispered as another teardrop made its way from the corner of her brown eyes. Narcissa's eyes widened and she looked at Bella in shock. "But you're just a baby. You can't be."

"I'm 15 Narcissa and I am. I preformed the charm. If you don't believe me then you do the charm. You best anyway. At least then I'll be sure." Bella sighed.

"Okay. You'll need to stand up." Narcissa instructed. Bella did so and stood opposite her sister. Narcissa located her wand from her bedside table and pointed it at Bella's stomach. "Revealo Expectom." She said softly as blue and pink sparks emitted from the birch wand. The sparks came into contact with Bella and her flat stomach gradually rounded and enlarged for a few moments before resuming to its normal shape. Narcissa's face whitened and she dropped her wand engulfing her sister in a loving embrace.

"How will I tell daddy? It'll kill him." Bella sobbed.

"We shan't tell him. Not yet at least. Listen I'll perform a charm so that only you and I shall be able to see the visible signs of your pregnancy. You need to tell me something though."

"What?"

"Who's the father, Bella?"


	2. The Halloween Ball

I realised that I didn't have a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is. None of the characters in this fic belong to me. They are property of the marvellous J.K Rowling. Also any comments are welcome so long as they are constructive and can help improve my work.

"I can't tell you." Bella said softly her forehead rested in her hand.

"Bella you have to. Please who is it. If you don't tell I'll perform a truth charm and find out anyhow. Please Bella I promise I shan't be angry."

"Oh I suspect you shall be. Do you remember the Halloween party?" Bella asked. Narcissa nodded.

FLASHBACK

Bellatrix looked dazzling in her costume at the annual Black Halloween party. Narcissa was dressed as Titania and looked very attractive but it was Bella who had captured the attention and glances from many of the young eligible bachelors who were at the party. Her outfit was based upon the stories of Transylvanian vampires and Bella herself was dressed as Dracula's bride. Silky white material clung to her curves and contrasted vividly with her jet black ringlets. Uncle Alphard had bewitched her teeth so she had two pointed fangs adding to her costume.

She'd already danced with Rabastan Lestrange and now his younger brother Rudolphus was shyly approaching her. She looked up as he touched her arm softly. "Excuse me fair lady but would you care to dance?" He asked smiling softly at her. She giggled, nodded and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. "I must say Miss Black you look far older than you are." He stated as he twirled her expertly around. She felt a flush in her cheek and hoped that he would not notice her blushing cheeks.

"Why thank you Mr Lestrange."

"Please call me Rudolphus. There's no need for such formalities when you know me from school."

"Okay Rudolphus. Thank you very much for the dance." Bella said once the music had ended. Rudolphus's face fell as his beautiful partner left his side. Bella made her way to the drinks table hoping a drink would steady her fluttering heart. Bellatrix Adrienne Black was not normally one to let boys get to her but Rudolphus had been so gentle, so nice to her. Most of Narcissa's gang at school treated Bella amicably but simply thought of her a Narcissa Black's baby sister. She poured herself a glass of punch and sat down at the side watching others dance.

"Psst! Bella." She looked up as she heard a stark whisper and scowled as she saw the smirking face of her cousin Sirius. His friend Remus Lupin whom Bella had to admit was rather cute even for a Gryffindor was with him. "We've come to rescue you from that Lestrange prat." He said a mischievous sparkle in the black eyes so like her own.

"For your information darling cousin I don't need rescuing. Rudolphus was a perfect gentleman unlike you!"

"Oh bitchy!" Sirius smiled. Remus stayed silent knowing it was far better to stay out of an argument between Bella and Sirius for they could get very heated. "Why are you annoying me?" Bella asked.

"Because it's fun. No seriously we wanted to know whether you'd like to join us in a drinking contest. Oh and to complement you on your outfit." Bella raised her eyebrows and sneered.

"As if you were looking at me! You said quite clearly the other day I was quite possibly the ugliest thing alive."

"You know I didn't mean that." Sirius said looking apologetically at his cousin.

"You don't have to come Bella. We just thought it would be polite to ask." Remus said finally.

"Well yeah okay. I've been trying to avoid dancing with Severus Snape so far and I have a feeling my luck is almost definitely waning." bella said eyeing a greasy haired individual across the room.Sirius and Remus both chuckled as she winced when he sent a sneery smile her way.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Bella what happened then?" Narcissa asked brushing a lock of blonde hair from her eyes.

"I got very drunk."

"Well I gathered that. But who the hell is the father of your child? Is it Rudolphus? He likes you anyway so it shan't be a major problem if the child is his."

"No Cissa it's not him I'm afraid. Oh I wish it were things would be so much easier at least." Bella said wrinkling her nose.

"Well do tell me whom it is."

Bella glanced wildly around the room as though the walls could hear her. "It's Sirius." She said before dissolving into a torrent of tears. Narcissa drew in a sharp breath before hugging her sobbing sister lovingly and rubbing her back.


	3. Sirius spills all

Bella had eventually sobbed herself to sleep and was now tucked up in Narcissa's bed, her long ebony hair fanning on the green and silver striped pillowcase. Narcissa was seething, how could Bella who was normally so sensible do something so…so un-pureblood-like! She was torn between wanting to stay with her baby sister or wanting to find Sirius and rip his arrogant head off his body. Sighing she thought her best bet was to stay in her room after all it was not becoming to a lady to go running around the castle at all hours; prefect or no prefect. Turning back to her potions essay she began to write.

Sirius meanwhile was sat on his bed looking thoroughly glum. "Padfoot what on earth is wrong with you?" Remus sighed as he looked up at his friend. For Sirius to be so down something must be terribly wrong or else the latest prank against Severus Snape had failed. "It's nothing." Sirius said as he sipped a glass of water.

"Oh come off it. Please at least tell me." Remus said softly.

"Okay come with me. I can't speak to you here." Sirius whispered dragging his friend from the Gryffindor common room.

"Sirius what is so unbelievably important that you have to drag me away from our friends?"

"It's Bella!"

"What about her?"

"I…I can't get her off my mind." Sirius said blushing slightly. Remus stood somewhat dumbstruck. Never had Sirius Black been hung up on a girl. Not once and yet here he was admitting his pretty albeit Slytherin cousin was constantly in his thoughts. Remus had to admit he could understand why. Bellatrix was the true beauty of Slytherin even if Narcissa liked to pretend it was herself. Remus scratched the back of his neck and looked up unsure of what to say to his friend. "So I guess this stems from the. the err."

"Yes Remus from the party." Sirius said cocking his head slightly to the side. Remus smiled knowingly.

"I take it she must have been good then!"

"Oh she was." Sirius smiled remembering fondly the drink-induced passionate exchange between himself and his alluring temptress of a cousin. A game of truth-or-dare involving him, Remus, Regulas and Bella had escalated somewhat with the large quantities of Gillywater and as such one of his dares was to kiss Bella for two minutes. When the kiss had eventually ended approximately8 minutes later Bella and Sirius had found themselves in an empty bedroom, Remus and Regulas deciding to rejoin the party since the other two were somewhat otherwise engaged. Only Sirius, Remus and Bella knew what had happened as Sirius had performed a charm on Regulas the next morning; so he wouldn't squeal to the rest of the family what naughty Sirius and Bella had been doing. "Well are you going to tell her?" Remus asked waving his hand in front of Sirius's face as Sirius had clearly been in the middle of a daydream. "Tell who, what?" Sirius asked clearly having not been listening to Remus at all.

"Tell Bella. I mean I suspect she may like you a little too."

"As if. Have you seen that Lestrange prat with her? '_Oh Bella, would you care to come with me to Hogsmeade for your sister and Lucius are going and I'll be awfully lonely if they start been all couple like.' _What a piece of slime."

"Ah Sirius is that a hint of the green-eyed monster I detect."

"No it's flaming obvious! Remus honestly, I thought you of all people would know that!" Sirius shot back sarcastically.

"Well she evidently isn't dating him yet for she was sat nowhere near him at dinner tonight."

"That means nothing. I saw her with him at the Halloween party. She likes him."

"Yeah and from what I saw from her kiss with you I'd say that she kind of likes you too."

"Really?"

"Really. There's no way a kiss like that could be simply the result of a little too much alcohol. I think you should talk to her."

"Okay Moony you're right I shall. When I see her tomorrow I'll talk then. We have the ever pointless Divination first so I'll talk to her there."


	4. Divination

Bella awoke the next morning, a wave of nausea sweeping over her. Groaning she made her way to Narcissa's immaculately tidy en-suite and knelt by the toilet. Narcissa awoke to find her little sister gone from the bed but judging from the sounds coming from the bathroom she clearly wasn't very far.

"Bella are you okay?" Narcissa asked as she brushed her blonde hair with a silver hairbrush.

"I'm okay." A very pale Bellatrix answered as she returned into the room. Narcissa sighed softly as she saw her younger sister.

"Oh Bella, come here." She said kissing her sister's curls affectionately.

"I don't think I can face breakfast." Bella said once she was dressed.

"Your absence would be hard to explain and the last thing we need is you to be sent to the hospital wing. You don't have to eat dear but I doubt very much that a dry piece of toast will do you harm." Narcissa said softly. Bella sighed and nodded after all missing breakfast would be a little noticeable. Trailing after her sister down the winding staircase Bella twirled a lock of hair around her finger apprehensively, she really could do without Sirius today and yet she had two lessons with him today including the very first lesson of the day.

Sirius attempted to look natural as he stared across at the Slytherin table seeking out his cousin's pretty face. He blatantly ignored the glares he was receiving from some of the Slytherin's as he finally found her looking to his surprise very pale and fidgety. Bella normally sat somewhat regally as did Narcissa but today Bella looked as thought she wished that she could simply blend into the background. Still he thought if she was in that type of mood it might be easier to talk with her about how he felt.

Once breakfast had ended they made their way to the tower for their lesson. Divination was one of the most loathed lessons at Hogwarts. Sirius and his friends usually sat joking through it as the professor Dorothea Kingston had very little ability to control her students. Sirius snuck another look at Bellatrix who was sat with Severus Snape the butt of many of the marauders pranks. She was for once sat patiently waiting rather than making scathing remarks about the pointlessness of this lesson. Privately Sirius and his friends agreed with her but they'd never tell her so.

"Okay today my dears we shall be learning the art of reading palms." Dorothea said adjusting her glasses slightly and ignoring the groans that seemed to emit from the majority of the pupils. "Please Miss. Do we have to? That sounds even dumber than those dratted dream diaries we had to analyse last session." Frank Longbottom murmured.

"Mr Longbottom perhaps you feel this lesson does not stretch your overwhelming abilities in this subject. I however believe perhaps you should at least pay a little attention as for at the present moment you are dismally failing my subject with a D." a group of Slytherins sniggered at the Gryffindor's reprimand. "Ah gentlemen if you find it so amusing perhaps I shall read out your current grades." Dorothea stated. The group went silent. "Okay now as part of encouraging good Inter-House relations I'm going to pair everyone with a pupil from the other house." At that comment a collective moan went round the room. "Listen carefully as I read out your names. "Walden Macnair you're with Peter Pettigrew." Macnair raised an eyebrow in disgust before making his way to sit next to Peter. "Bellatrix Black you're with Sirius Black." Bella couldn't believe it, the last person she needed to be with. Sirius however was happy. Perhaps this would allow him to speak to her without her nosy and annoying Slytherin friends with her. He made his way over to her and gave her a grin. "I'm glad I got partnered with you Bella."

"Whatever." Bella said turning back to listen intently as the instructions for the lesson were given. "So this line is your love line?"

"Yes for the fifth time." Bella said impatiently. Sirius shook his head at her tone. Maybe he was wrong about thinking he could tell her today. Unlike normal she seemed disinterested in even arguing. Still at least it as better than poor James who'd been partnered with Severus and was currently scowling as Snape took great delight in telling him that according to his life line he would not see his 24th Birthday. Sirius ran his finger softly down the crease in her hand.

"You Bella will have an everlasting love for one person and that will survive even when that person dies. However you will also encounter love for two other people. One a likeable lasting love and the other….the other."

"The other what Sirius." Bella said rather irritably.

"The other is a deep respect, a dark worshipping kind of love." Sirius said softly. Bella's dark eyes looked up at him for a moment.

"Me worship anyone!" She scoffed for a moment seeming like the normal Bella. However the expression didn't last and she soon reverted back to the quiet Bella she had been for most of the session.

"Bella are you alright?" Sirius asked as he stared somewhat spellbound by his captivating relative. Bella sighed and paused for a moment. She wasn't fine and it was all his fault. She couldn't tell him that though and so she smiled sweetly instead.

"I'm fine thank you." She said. Sirius seemed unconvinced but continued on with the task looking at Bella's lifeline.


	5. Transfiguration

The lesson ended and Sirius had due to Bella's strange mood been unable to tell her how he felt and watched her sadly as she departed from the tower in the company of her fellow Slytherins. Remus noticed his friend's sullen face.

"I take it you didn't get to talk to her!" He said placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"No, she was in a odd mood. She hardly uttered more than a few sentences the whole lesson."

"You were lucky. Snivellus took great delight in elaborating quite vividly that I'd die in pain and bloodshed before my 24th." James said whipping his glasses that had misted up due to the incense sticks that Dorothea loved to light during her lessons.

Peter ambled over to them happy to have been freed from his ordeal. "Why, why do we have to have pointless and stupid Inter-house relations crap? Honestly that was quite possibly the worst 90 minutes in my life." He moaned running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Actually it is in essence a good idea but it has a major flaw with the inclusion of the snakes." Remus said intelligently. As a prefect he felt he should at least show a little enthusiasm for the basic idea.

"Well I'm with Peter it sucks and if I have to be paired with Snivellus again I'll scream." James sighed as they made their way to Transfiguration where the head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall presided over them and the Ravenclaws. Sirius wouldn't see Bella again until after lunch when they would have Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins with Professor Dumbledore. That was Sirius's and his friends absolute favourite lesson. However Sirius's attention was soon turned back to his lesson as Miss McGonagall asked him a question to which he couldn't give an answer.

"Perhaps Mr Black you shall listen in future. 5 points from Gryffindor." She stated. McGonagall wasstrict butfair and would dock points from any house who disobeyed her rules or appeared to not be listening. Sirius's cheeks burned scarlet. To lose points for a prank was one thing but to lose points for not listening. "Way to go!" James said mockingly. The lesson continued on and they were about to move onto the practical aspect when a small first year ran in. "Miss McGonagall! Miss McGonagall." The girl wept.

"What?" Minerva replied somewhat impatiently. She loathed interruptions in her lessons.

"There's a Slytherin girl in the toilets Miss. She looks as though she may have collapsed."

"Oh my right class for now I'd like to practice the NEWT questions that I've prepared on the board. Mr Lupin I leave you in charge whilst I go and see to this incident."

"Okay Miss." Remus said looking up as the teacher followed the small Hufflepuff down the corridor."

"Okay which Slytherin could it be?" James said loudly.

"Prongs not now." Remus said warningly.

"Oh come off it Moony you're in charge. Whose gonna say anything?" Peter said.

"I reckon its Malfoy. He does look an awful lot like a girl!" James said pointing his wand at his hair so it grew longer and changed colour to a Platinum blonde then proceeding to stride up and down between the desks doing an over-the-top impression of the Slytherin Head-Boy which sent everyone into peals of laughter. "James it's not a laughing matter." Remus said as he flipped through his transfiguration book trying to find the answer to the question McGonagall had written up. "Oh come on she's bound to be alright. Anyway any other guesses? I hope its Morgana Goyle. She docked 20 points off me the other day for nothing." James said.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "James it's not nice to wish people hurt despite who they are."

"Yeah James." Sirius stated. James looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh come off it Padfoot. What's with you on the high horse? I get Mr. Prefect here been like that but surely there must be some Slytherin you'd want it to be."

"Actually there isn't. And may I remind you that two of my cousins are in that house."

"Yeah two cousins you hate." James stated.

"That's not the point!"

"God Sirius lighten up."

"Well why don't you try growing up!" Sirius yelled loudly standing up.

"Sirius calm down I'm sure James didn't mean to upset you." Remus interjected wanting his friends to calm down. "He didn't upset me." Sirius said.

"Well sit down, and James stop been an inconsiderate prat." Remus said taking control. The rest of the class got back to their work but Sirius couldn't as he had many thoughts running through his head regarding Bella or even Narcissa. As much as he disliked his elder cousin she was still his relative and he didn't want to think that it was her or Bella who had been found.


	6. Secretive sisters and concerned cousins

Narcissa sat in her Charms lesson listening intently. Charms was possibly her favourite subject and so she was somewhat annoyed to have a small second-year Hufflepuff state that she was wanted outside by Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry Professor Flitwick. I expect I shall only be a moment." Narcissa stated making her way to the corridor. "You wished to speak with me Professor." Narcissa said softly.

"Ah Miss Black. I apologise for taking you out of your lesson but unfortunately I have some rather bad news." Narcissa's blue eyes widened. "What Miss?"

"Your sister Bellatrix. She was found earlier in some state of collapse. I have taken her to the infirmary wing where she's currently been tended to by Madame Pomfrey however she is still unconscious. I have alerted your parents via owl and I expect they shall floo here. However Professor Dumbledore and myself were wondering if you could shed any light on why she collapsed." Narcissa bit her lip and hesitated. What if Bella was in danger? What if holding back important information about Bella's current situation only endangered her? "Miss Black do you have something to tell me?" Minerva asked questioningly as the blonde in front of her twirled a strand of hair slowly around her finger. "No Professor. May I see Bella now?"

"Of course you can Narcissa. I'll get one of your classmates to take your things to your room and I'll tell Professor Flitwick why you've gone. I urge you though Miss Black to state if there is anything we should know about your sister. It may help speed up her recovery."

Narcissa nodded as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She silently prayed Bella would be okay. She couldn't imagine life without her baby sister especially since Andromeda had left during the summer holidays, gallivanting off with Tonks. Since then Bella and Cissa had grown closer relying on each other more and more. Once upon a time it would have been Andie; Bella would have run to about her pregnancy not Cissa. Narcissa made her way up the grey stone steps to the Infirmary where Bella was currently been watched over by an anxious and puzzled Poppy Pomfrey who was looking at a potions bottle with interest noticing the warning in pink. 'If prescribed to expectant mothers this potion will be of no use as the body will immediately release the potion through nausea.' Poppy had attempted to give the potion to Bella three times now and after each dosage Bella had been sick. Not helpful, particularly as Bella was still unconscious and had almost choked originally.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter exited from the Transfiguration lesson thoroughly bored. By the time McGonagall had returned it was too late for any practical lesson and so they'd spent the remainder of the lesson practising questions which could appear on the NEWTS paper. "Hey Sirius." Lily Evans said running up to greet her fellow house-mates having been in Potions class. "What?" Sirius asked slightly taken aback. Lily would talk cordially with James at times, converse with Remus happily and even made passing remarks to Peter but she hardly ever spoke to him, apart from when she was reprimanding him for pranks and things. "Did you hear about the Slytherin girl in the bathroom?"

"Yeah why?"

"Professor McGonagall fetched Professor Slughorn saying about how one of the Slytherin girls had been found unconscious and I overheard who it was. It was your cousin."

"What Narcissa?"

"No the other one Bellatrix." Lily said softly.

"Oh god." Sirius said paling.

"Come on she'll be fine. It's Bellatrix she's tough." Remus said rubbing his friend's back.

"What if she isn't? I have to see her." Sirius said.

"Why? I'm sure you'll find out. It's not as if you're that close." James said rolling his eyes.

"I might not be as close to her as I once was but I can't sit in lessons not knowing. Remus apologise to the Professor for me but tell them I'll explain later." Sirius said leaving the group heading to where Bella was.


	7. Relatives and revelations

Sirius was about to enter the infirmary where Bella was when he was grabbed quite harshly about the wrist. "Ouch! Narcissa get off." Sirius hissed.

"You can't go in there."

"Why ever not?"

"You just can't okay. My parents are about to apparate and I assure you its best if you're not there." Narcissa said gripping his wrist firmly.

"But I want to see Bella. I want to know what's going on. Sirius protested.

"I know you do but maybe its best you wait. After all you know how my mother feels about you."

"I don't care about that. Please Narcissa let me see Bella."

"I can't Sirius. Why don't you go to the library for a little while and I'll fetch you once my parents have visited."

"But…"

"Please Siri." Narcissa pleaded her blue eyes wide. Sirius somewhat disgruntled agreed and made his way to the school library.

Meanwhile in the infirmary a loud pop was heard as an aristocratic looking gentleman appeared. A moment later was a softer pop and a blonde displeased woman appeared beside him. Poppy approached the pair. "Mr Black, Mrs Black. I'm Madame Pomfrey I've been tak…."

"What has that dratted daughter of mine been up to now?" The woman enquired.

"Cecilia please. Who says Bella did anything to cause her accident."

"You always give her the benefit of the doubt when she hardly ever deserves it. You baby her far too much." Cecilia Black said severely. Her husband tutted but knew it was true. Ever since Bella had been a tiny baby she'd been her father's little princess, he doted on her. When she'd been younger he'd let her sit on his lap in the study as he looked over his finances and he'd always shown an avid interest for his youngest daughter's learning. Partly it was because Bella resembled himself in so many ways. Ambitious, opinionated, stubborn and above all passionate. Achilles Black saw himself displayed in his youngest and it made him proud. Bellatrix also reminded him of his younger sister, sadly lost at the age of 13. Cordelia Black had perished from an unknown fever but her dark beauty and vivacious spirit had been reborn in Bella.

"Now Mr and Mrs Black, Bellatrix is currently still unconscious but breathing. I've attempted to bring her round but the medication I'm using seems to be rejected by her body. Is she allergic to anything?"

"No." Cecilia said shortly approaching the bed her youngest daughter was lying in. Achilles too approached the bed and took the small hand of his daughter lovingly. "Bellatrix dear. Papa's here now. Will you wake up for your mother and I?"

His wife scoffed at his tender approach and roughly shook Bella's shoulders. "Bellatrix Adrienne Black you will wake up this moment or so help me I shall not be responsible for my actions. Your father and I were busy securing Narcissa's future with the Malfoy heir and then we're fetched for due to you."

"Cecilia it's not her fault." Achilles stated looking over somewhat embarrassed at Madame Pomfrey. "Is there not any other potion you can give her?" He asked eager to change the subject.

"No I'm afraid not. In the circumstances as we don't know quite what's wrong with her then there's nothing I nor any other healer can do. Unless I find out what is wrong with her then she could remain in this state for a long time." Poppy said frowning slightly. She was interrupted by a small cough from the doorway.

"Narcissa darling." Cecilia beamed. If Bella was her father's favourite it was Narcissa whom mother adored. Whilst Achilles saw himself in Bella, Narcissa was a miniature version of her mother. She found herself swept up in her mother's embrace. "We were just with the Malfoy's dear, discussing the arrangements for the nuptials. Do you still insist on Bella been maid of honour?"

"Yes and anyway mother speaking of Bella how is the poor dear?"

"Oh fine, fine."

"Cecilia!" Achilles said shocked at his wife's lies. "Narcissa darling, Bellatrix is still not awake and her body is rejecting any potions the matron gives her. Do you know why she's like this?"

"Of course she doesn't Achilles." Cecilia Black stated. Narcissa sighed somewhat louder than she had meant to and found three pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Narcissa please if you know anything please tell us. Bella needs you to." Achilles begged.

Narcissa silently apologised to her baby sister in her head and then spoke softly. "Bella's pregnant."


	8. It's for real

Achilles paled and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Papa." Narcissa said worriedly as Poppy fetched a chair. Achilles gratefully took a seat and found himself gripping the arms of the ornate chair. "Not my Bella. Please Narcissa surely there must be some mistake."

"I'm afraid not papa. Bella pleaded with me not to tell and I couldn't betray her."

"I knew that little wretch would get herself into this sort of trouble." Cecilia Black said pursing her thin lips and glancing thunderously over her youngest.

"Cecilia don't say that about her." Achilles said a hint of hurt in his voice.

"What it's true surely you must have noticed the type of thing she wears and how she acted at the Christmas ball and the Halloween ball."

"Cecilia she's 15 years old for crying out loud. That's what they do. I'm not saying Bella's an angel but nor is she the brazen hussy you seem to think she is."

"I beg to differ." Cecilia said somewhat loudly.

Meanwhile, Poppy was busy locating a potion to revive a pregnant witch and eventually found one near the back of the cupboard. Whilst the heated discussion went on she gently gave the correct dosage to Bella who squirmed slightly before blinking several times. Narcissa was the only member of the family to notice Bellatrix starting to come round and hurriedly moved to the side of her sister's bed. "Bella darling. It's me, Cissa."

"Wha…what happened?" Bella asked faintly looking up at her sister.

"You collapsed. It's okay now." Narcissa said.

Bella looked up suddenly as she heard the voice she detested the most in the world. "Mo...mother!" Bella said frowning and biting her bottom lip in worry.

"It's okay Bella. Papa's here too. They know about you been pregnant but not about the father. I had to tell themBella." Narcissa said apologetically pausing as she became aware her parents had ended their heated discussion.

"Bella." Achilles said relieved to see his youngest daughter had awoken.

"Papa. I'm sorry. I…I didn...didn't mean to." Bella said tearfully as a single tear made its way down her pale cheeks.

"Oh really Bellatrix. Honestly you may take your father for a complete fool but I on the other hand am not. You young lady have a lot of explaining to do." Cecilia said sternly.

"Mrs Black. I'd prefer it if Miss Bellatrix was able to rest a little. Raging at her will only upset her and she is still in a weakened state. Perhaps I can send you an owl when she has recuperated further." Madame Pomfrey said gazing at her young patient.

"But I wish to speak to my daughter. Surely you realise this is important."

"I understand your concern Mrs Black but Bellatrix needs to rest first before any lengthy discussions can take place. I will owl you as soon as she has had some suitable rest."

"Who is he?" Cecilia asked.

"What do you mean mother?" Bella asked softly.

"You know what I mean Bellatrix and don't pretend you don't. I want to know who the father is."

"Cecilia please don't. Bella needs rest."

"I'm astounded at you Achilles. She's bringing shame on the good Black name and all you can say is to not chastise her."

"Leave it Cecilia. Why don't we return to the Malfoys after all you were discussing the flower arrangements."

"Fine but this is not the end of it." Cecilia Black said bitterly glaring fiercely at her youngest child.

"Take care Bella angel and we'll be back." Achilles said in a soft but stern tone. He was torn between wanting to hug her and tell her he was happy she was awake, and on the other hand wanting to yell at her for hiding the situation.

"I'm sorry daddy." Bella said softly her brown eyes showing remorse.

"I know petal. Now you get rest okay and we'll be back to see you soon. Narcissa dear take care of her okay."

"I will father." Narcissa said solemnly. With that there was aloud pop and the two Black sisters were left in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey. Narcissa somewhat undignified for a girl who was to be married in summer wrapped her arms round her younger sister. "Don't ever do that again Bella. I couldn't bear to lose you; not with Andie gone too."

"I'm not going anywhere Cissa I promise." Bella smiled weakly. Narcissa smiled fondly and somewhat wistfully at her baby sister, stroking an unkempt curl of Bella's hair from her eyes.

"Bella what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the baby? If you could do anything what would it be?" Narcissa asked seriously. Not knowing how Bella would respond.

"If it were up to me and no-one else then I…I'd want to keep it. I couldn't get rid of it after all it's a life regardless of whether or not it was planned."

"If that's what you want Bella I'll support you all the way."

"Oh Cissa! Thank-you, you're the best big sister I could wish for." Bella beamed.

"Bellatrix you need to rest." Poppy interrupted finally, knowing her young patient needed some sleep. Bella pouted somewhat.

"Madame Pomfrey, if I promise to take my rest after a short visit from someone would that be okay?" Bella asked sweetly rolling her eyes as the medi-witch tucked her in the crisp white sheets.

"It depends on whom that visitor is." Poppy replied not wanting large groups of Slytherins in her clean and peaceful infirmary.

"My cousin."

"What little Regulus why of course."

"No my other cousin Sirius." Bella said softly. Narcissa raised her eyebrow somewhat at Bella's request.

"Well alright but only for a speedy visit mind. Narcissa, would you fetch him from whichever class he's in please." Poppy said. The blonde nodded and left the room gracefully.Poppy sighed softly as she approached Bella's bed. "Miss Black."

"Aha." Bella acknowledged looking up.

"I suspect you haven't yet had any check up on the baby have you." Bella shook her head softly. "Would you like to see your baby?" Poppy asked. Bella nodded. "Okay Revealo Foetusim Apperum." Poppy said softly placing a hand on Bellatrix's stomach. There was a haze of swirling mist and then the room filled with a quick-paced heartbeat. The swirling mist gradually formed into a mass which was no bigger than a lemon. Bella chewed her bottom lip silently as her eyes glazed over somewhat. "That's my…that's my baby." She said softly finally comprehending her situation. Poppy smiled at the teenager softly.

"It's perfectly fine as far as I can see perhaps a little small for it's gestation but I don't actually know how far along you are.

"I'm 10 weeks." Bella said quietly. "I've known for longer than Cissa thinks I have. I just kept trying to avoid telling anyone. I thought if I avoided it everything would be fine and I wouldn't be a disappointment to daddy." Bella said looking away for a moment.

"Bellatrix your parents will come round."

"Mother won't; she hates me. I don't care too much about her but I'd never ever do anything that would purposely upset daddy."

"He knows that Bella." Poppy said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Bella replied smiling softly as her baby lifted a hand to its mouth and appeared to suck its thumb. Just then they were interrupted by a knock. Madame Pomfrey went to vanquish the current spell but Bella shook her head. "I want Cissa and Sirius to see. Please." Bella asked. Poppy sighed and went to the door, she'd argued once with Bellatrix after Bella had been admitted due to a stray bludger and one argument with Bellatrix Black was quite enough. Poppy opened the door slightly to check it was indeed Narcissa and Sirius and then opened the door further allowing them entrance. "What's that noise?" Sirius asked having not noticed the tiny hovering form above Bella's bed. Narcissa however beamed and ran to her sister's bedside gazing wide-eyed at the tiny baby that was projected in front of her. "Oh Bella. I can't believe that's your baby." She gushed forgetting momentarily that Sirius was not as knowledgeable as she was about Bella's current state.

"Baby? What baby?"


	9. Truth revealed

Bellatrix looked a little uncomfortable as Sirius approached the bed, his usual rosy face pale and confusion in his black eyes. "What baby?" Sirius asked again looking at his cousins for an explanation. Narcissa looked at her sister and nodded slightly. Bella took a deep breath and looked up at Sirius almost apologetically.

"Sirius, do you remember the night of the Halloween ball?" Sirius paused for a moment and nodded slowly although still unsure as to why she was asking him this.

"Yes Bella I remember it. Why?"

"Well after the game of truth and dare I thought I'd performed a contraceptive charm on myself but I'm afraid it didn't work as well as it should have." Bella said biting her bottom lip nervously waiting for his reaction to the news. Sirius stood silent for a moment contemplating this revelation.

"You mean."

"Yes Sirius it's your baby; well mine as well obviously." Bella said tears welling in her eyes as she studied his face searching wildly for any hint of how he felt.

"Bella why don't I leave you and Sirius for now. I'll be back later." Narcissa said bestowing a gentle kiss upon her sister's forehead. Bella nodded softly but didn't take her gaze off Sirius. Once Narcissa had departed Bella let her little façade end and her lips trembled whilst salty tears rolled down her cheeks. "S…say something then! Please Sirius. Tell me…yo…you're angry anything. Just pleas…please speak to me." Sirius ran to the side of the bed and took her hand in his giving it a soft squeeze.

"Oh Bella. Why…why didn't you say anything before?"

"I…I was scared. Oh Sirius what are we going to do. My mother and father know of the child but not yet who the father is. They're going to kill me."

"They won't Bella I promise you." Sirius said wiping one of Bella's tears away with the sleeve of his robe.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Bella said after a moment of silence.

"Whatever for? It's not your fault is it. I'm just as responsible for this as you are." Sirius said gallantly. Bella smiled softly as Sirius watched the small mass above the bed. "So that…that's our baby!" He said captivated by the tiny infant form.

"Aha. Madame Pomfrey says it's fine and healthy."

"Oh Bella you've been dealing with this all on your own why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I foolishly thought it would go away if I didn't think about it or discuss it with anyone."

"Interesting theory there." Sirius said cheekily causing Bella to giggle.

"I don't expect you to marry me or anything." Bella said suddenly out of the blue.

"Well I wasn't going to propose or anything." Sirius said smiling at his cousin, even though she'd been crying she still looked thoroughly beautiful and the idea that she was carrying his child made Sirius love her even more than he thought possible. Without a second thought of any possible repercussions of his actions he leant forward and placed a passion filled kiss on the full red lips of his pretty cousin. Bella melted in the kiss, shocked at first but not pulling back. After a moment his lips parted from hers and he looked at the shocked expression on Bella's face.

"Sirius what was that?"

"A kiss."

"I'm well aware of that but why? Why did you kiss me?" Bella asked her dark eyes darting frantically around.

"Because I love you, Bella." Sirius mumbled. Bella pondered the fact for a moment. Sirius Orion Black, her cousin said he loved her. Love was a rare thing to find in the Black family, sure it masqueraded in many other ways; fierce loyalty, passionate exchanges, affectionate whispers but never proper love and even in the rare occasions that it did reveal itself; those moments were seldom and fleeting. Her own parents were the embodiment of Black love. An arranged marriage between two people who could just about manage to abide each other, and produce some pure-blooded children. Of course divorce in pure-blood society was scandalous so affairs were common-practise. Bellatrix looked up at Sirius and shook her head softly, ebony curls flying about.

"You don't love me Sirius. You think you do at this moment but its irrational thoughts. Please Sirius; I implore you not to say things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it."

"No you don't. You can never love me Sirius not properly even if you think you might. I don't want you to feel trapped and have you resent me and our child."

"I wouldn't though." Sirius argued becoming somewhat exasperated with her. Why couldn't she see he was deadly serious about his feelings.

"Sirius just leave me alone for a while. Think things through please."

"I have." Sirius protested but Bella simply glared at him and turned over so she was staring out of the window. She felt angry with him for confusing her so and angry at herself for not been able to believe, still she kept turned away not even turning back as she heard footsteps wander away from the bedside and a soft voice whisper goodbye. Bella cursed herself inwardly for been so hot-headed but she was certain she was doing the right thing. Yes she wanted to keep the baby and if Sirius wanted to be with her and the child she would be over-the-moon but she needed to be sure of his feelings before opening her heart to him.


	10. The wrath of Cecilia

"She'll have to terminate the child. I shall not have yet another daughter of ours drag the good and noble name of Black through the mud." Cecilia Black screamed as she paced round the study of Ebony Manor. Achilles sighed softly resting his head in his hands. He understood and sympathised with his wife's view on the matter but the procedure was so very barbaric and liable to have detrimental effects on his youngest daughter. "Do you not think Bella should have some say in the matter? After all it is her body."

"Achilles, are you out of your mind. You know as well as I do that Bella will not choose the sensible option. She is too headstrong and determined to go against my wishes. This is what comes of you mollycoddling her. Interesting isn't it that Narcissa should be our only daughter who doesn't disgrace our name. The one daughter you bluntly ignored throughout her childhood is the one who is making us the proudest." Cecilia ranted venomously.

"Cecilia you are not been fair. I am sure Bella did not wish to become pregnant and we do not know of the circumstances. How do you not know that she was forced into it."

"Oh do not humour me so. Bella is a little flirt and her appalling behaviour at the Halloween party only supports my claim. Our youngest daughter acts like a common whore and as such although utterly disgusted by her present condition it is not as suprising as it could have been." Cecilia said recollecting the behaviour of her daughter at the Halloween ball.

Flashback to the 31st October.

"Bella I shall not permit you to wear that outfit. It is far too provocative and you'll put this family to shame as if we need any more." Cecilia Black said chastising her youngest. Bella rolled her eyes used to her mother's tirades and simply examined her eyeliner in the mirror ensuring her eye-makeup was properly applied. Finishing with a layer of scarlet lip-gloss she smiled at her mother. "I don't expect to hear you say I look good, but then I never am acceptable in your eyes am I." Bella said softly her eyes looking up at her mother. Bellatrix had always been loathed by her mother for not been the longed for heir and now in her teen years if it was at all possible the animosity had gotten even worse between them. "You young lady will bring shame on this house just as your blasted sister did!" Cecilia said scathingly looking at Bella's outfit and turning her nose up at it. Bella felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes but refused to let her mother see that she had made her upset. "Narcissa dear you look lovely. Lucius will be unable to take his eyes off you." Cecilia said warmly turning her attention to her other daughter. Narcissa shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, she loathed her mother and Bella's spats and she sent a sympathising look towards her younger sister who sent a small appreciative smile back.

An hour or so later Cecilia eyed her youngest from the table at which she was seated. Ursula Parkinson was blabbering on about the match between her eldest son Hermes and the eldest daughter of the Nott's which held Cecilia's interest very little. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her youngest take the hand of the younger Lestrange brother and be willingly led to the dance floor. Not a brilliant match but suitable for Bellatrix should anything come of it. Narcissa was making the match that mattered with the Malfoy heir so as long as Bella married into a fairly well-off pure-blood family, preferably who could trace their descendant's way back into the past, then everything would be fine. The younger Lestrange boy was an attractive young man and there was no doubt that he and Bella would certainly have beautiful dark-haired children; for as much as Cecilia despised Bellatrix she could not deny that Bella was exceedingly pretty.

"Your sister looks very pretty tonight." Lucius commented to Narcissa as they danced together, his hand stroking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes well pretty if flaunting so much of your body around is attractive nowadays." Narcissa said a note of disapproval in her tone as she gazed at Bella, who was dancing, Rudolphus's hands intertwined around her slender waist.

"My, Rudolphus does seem much taken with your little sister." Lucius whispered as his blue eyes rested on the dancing couple.

"Yes and he would do well to remember she is still only a child, she only recently turned 15." Narcissa stated a mixture of jealousy and protectiveness taking over her.

End Flashback.

"That's it. He must be!" Cecilia cried suddenly causing Achilles to jump suddenly from his chair.

"What my dear?"

"Rudolphus, he was particularly attentive to Bella during the Halloween ball and seemed very taken with her. He must be the father. Oh how happy I am. That dratted Henri Lestrange was so quick to scorn us about Andromeda. I wonder how he will feel to find out that his son is the father of an illegitimate child. He will live to rue the day he ever made a scathing comment about this family."

"Cecilia we have not yet established whom the father of the child is and I for one do not wish to evolve this into a tedious game about who has the upper hand. It may be wise to firmly establish whom the father is and what circumstances the child was conceived in before you start throwing around accusations which will only serve to taint our name more so particularly Bella's." Achilles said arising from his chair and looking at the photo of his three smiling daughter's that rested on his desk. Bella had only been 3 when the picture had been taken and she was sat cuddled on Andromeda's lap. Andromeda had always treasured her younger sisters especially Bella whom she adored with every fibre of her body. It had been Bella who she had cried the most over leaving, Bella whom she'd tearfully apologised to as she left the Black family home, the doors slamming rigidly behind her.

Achilles watched silently as Cecilia flounced out of the study, her long skirts swishing as she did so, her shrill voice barking at an unfortunate house-elf whom had the misfortune of getting under her feet. Achilles knew sadly that there would be no peace in the house until the matter of Bella and her pregnancy was resolved.


	11. Inquisitive comrades

"Are you quite sure you're alright Sirius? You've been in an odd mood ever since you got back from visiting Bella." James said as he helped himself to another chicken leg at dinner.

Sirius nodded his wild black hair falling in front of his grey eyes. "Prongs is right you are acting odder than ever." Peter said raising an eyebrow as he looked at his friend. Sirius grinned at Peter.

"I'm fine will you stop fussing." Sirius said shortly causing James and Peter to shrug their shoulders and return back to eating.

"Okay Miss Black before you go I want to make sure you understand a few things. Firstly under no circumstances are you to take part in the practical side of Defence against the Dark…."

"But that's my favourite!" Bella interrupted chewing her bottom lip and looking up pleadingly at Madame Pomfrey.

"Bella no matter how much you persist and sulk I shan't allow you to take part. If you get hurt there could be serious repercussions for you and your child. I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore myself. Now I would like you to come for a check up every fortnight then we can see how well you're coping and things."

"Madame Pomfrey?" Bella said meekly.

"Yes Bella."

"What about…about the physical symptoms." Bella said a hand going instinctively to her stomach. "Narcissa put a charm on me so it wouldn't show."

"Ah the Reduci Monason charm. Well Bella it's up to you; have you decided what you want to do about the baby? The use of the Reduci Monason charm is pointless if you plan to keep the child, since everyone will sooner or later discover your situation." Poppy said softly.

Bella nodded and nervously toyed with a strand of hair. "I'm not getting rid of my baby. I couldn't do that."

"Well my dear that's your decision. Now go and join the rest of your house and get something to eat." Poppy said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and stood up. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey." She uttered as she left the infirmary.

"What is with you Sirius?" Remus asked collaring Sirius as James and Peter were otherwise engaged in a heated debate over the tactics for the next Quidditch match with Nathaniel McDermott. "I can't talk about it here." Sirius whispered, looking awkwardly around the hall. He looked up, his spirits somewhat brightened as he saw his cousin take a seat at the Slytherin table. Remus followed his glance and sighed. "Sirius, stop looking at her. You're attracting unwanted attention." He whispered urgently, all too aware of the inquisitive and resentful eyes of Lucius Malfoy and Rudolphus Lestrange, which were focused on Sirius. "Fine, fine. She should be eating more than that though." Sirius said having seen the little amount Bellatrix had put onto her plate.

"Sirius you aren't Bella's mother."

"So!" Sirius said indignantly.

"So stop worrying. Madame Pomfrey obviously thinks Bella is well enough to return to school life and I think her judgement is sound." Remus said attempting to pacify his agitated comrade. Sirius muttered some very choice words but settled back to eating his meal.

Bellatrix meanwhile was having somewhat of a more eventful meal with every Slytherin firing questions at her as to why she'd collapsed. Eventually Narcissa sensing her sister's fragile state intervened and stated that everyone should leave Bella be and allow her to get on with her meal. Bellatrix sent a grateful smile to her sister and continued to eat ignoring some of the lower year Slytherin's who continued to pester her.

After the meal had ended the students made their way to their common rooms or to the library if they were particularly studious. "Shall we go to the library?" James said suddenly causing his friends to look at him confusion on their faces.

"James Potter wanting to study! I think the world must be coming to an end!" Peter quipped causing Remus to laugh out loud.

"I think James's eagerness to make our presence known in the library has more to do with a certain red-haired prefect rather than any wish to nurture his mind." Remus said.

"Ahh I forgot all about Miss Evans. Pity she thinks you're a pain in the back teeth!" Sirius said livening up somewhat.

James rolled his eyes. "So what if I like Lily. Are you telling me there's no young lady who's caught your eye?" James said defiantly.

"So what if there is one!" Sirius shot back sticking his tongue out at his friend playfully.

"You two I suggest that if you wish to even get in the library you lower your voices you know what Madame Harper is like." Remus said as they made their way along the corridor.


	12. Telling Remus

After a while of admiring Lily from afar James decided to go and pester her and Peter followed eagerly. Lily's friend Alexandria Elwood was sat next to her and it was well known to all the marauders that Peter fancied the pretty fifth year. Seizing the opportunity that presented itself Remus stated that he required an obscure book which was in the legislation and law section and would Sirius help him to locate it. With some reluctance and sulks Sirius eventually followed Remus to the secluded part of the library and began rummaging through dusty manuscripts and fraying parchments. "Why the hell do you need this dratted thing?" Sirius moaned coughing from the surplus dust that had appeared as he moved a bundle of parchment scrolls. He looked up to see whether Remus had had any luck and jumped back when he saw his friend standing over him. "Jesus, Remus you almost gave me a freaking heart attack." Sirius said steadying himself.

"What was wrong with Bella then and why couldn't you tell me before?" Remus said in a hushed whisper. Sirius's jaw dropped as he finally twigged just why Remus had made him come and search for a book that they weren't required to read. "You got me here under false pretences!" He said, shocked at Remus's underhand tactics.

"Well how else could I get you to come without some suspicion from James and Peter?" Remus said shrugging his shoulders. Sirius considered the point for a moment and reluctantly conceded that he supposed Remus was right in his deceit. Taking a seat at a nearby desk he looked up at Remus expectantly. "So what do you want to know?"

"Did you tell her how you felt?"

"Well sort of." Sirius admitted. After all he had in a sense although to be honest he thought that he'd demonstrated the point perfectly to her. Remus looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean sort of? You either did or didn't."

"Well I sort of showed her rather than told her." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you prat!" Remus replied shaking his head at his friend.

"What!"

"Do you not consider how she might feel about it? No offence mate but you do get through your share of girls. She probably thinks she's just one of the many that you'll cast to the side eventually. You have to tell her."

"As if I'd abandon her! Not now, not ever."

"Well you dolt, why didn't you tell her that instead of ramming your tongue down her throat?" Remus stated.

"Because I…I…"

"What's this? The infamous Sirius Black lost for words!" Remus laughed. Sirius glared at him.

"You wouldn't understand Moony."

"Try me." Remus invited. Sirius let out a long sign and resigned himself that people would eventually find out, if Bella resolved to keep the baby anyway. Besides that he trusted Moony with his heart and soul, if Remus was asked to keep something secret he would.

"Okay Remus I'll tell you why I kissed her but promise me you won't tell anyone anything, not yet. I don't care what people have to say about me but if they said anything about Bella I think I might flip." Sirius admitted. Remus resolved that he wouldn't tell a soul, not even James or Peter. "Okay well I don't fully understand why Bella fainted but the thing is she…she's pregnant." Remus's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Is it…is it yours?"

"Yes. Narcissa knows of what happened between Bella and I but I don't know who else does. Bella's parents know of the pregnancy but not of the father and I don't know what to do! I kissed Bella because I'd just found out about the baby. I don't know why I did it! It was an impulse I guess. Then she got upset and told me to leave." Sirius added somewhat dejectedly.

"Probably hormones." Remus said attempting to cheer up Sirius. It failed to work and Sirius looked even more downcast than before.

"I just wanted her to know I love her and want to be with her. Not just because of the baby."

"Maybe that's the problem Siri. You kissed her once you found out about the baby. Perhaps she thinks you're only doing this because of that factor. You need to prove to her that you loved her before you found out about the baby."

"And how the hell am I meant to do that?" Sirius mused.

"I could talk to her if you want." Remus said.

"Thanks but I don't think she'll be overjoyed that I've told you."

"A pensive. You could show her a pensive of the talk we had yesterday night when you told me you loved her."

"Remus you're a genius I could kiss you!" Sirius said grinning. Remus put his hands up in front of his face. "As lovely as you are Sirius I'm afraid I'll have to decline your lovely offer!" Remus grinned.


	13. Common room commotions

"So Bella what were you doing that caused you to collapse in the girls bathroom? You weren't by any chance doing muggle drugs were you?" Antonin laughed.

"Dolohov, don't!" Rudolphus said giving Antonin a warning look. Bella smiled slightly at Rudolphus and returned to studying her book. "Hey Antonin don't jest. If my sister had disgraced my family by eloping with a mudblood, I'd want escapism!" Theo Nott snorted. Bella looked up and slammed her book making Regulus and Severus jump slightly.

"That's it. How dare you imply that I was doing any such thing?" Bella spat, her wand whipping out of her robe pocket in a millisecond. Theo gulped slightly at the sight of a furious looking Bellatrix brandishing her wand merely millimetres from his nose.

"I di..didn't mean it. S..sorry Bella." He stuttered. Rudolphus got off his chair and slowly approached Bellatrix.

"Bella, don't. Ignore him." He said attempting to sooth her. She slowly relented and her wand dipped in her hand. Tears welled up in the corners of her pretty hazel eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of her house-mates, not wanting to give them further fuel to mock her with. "I thought you were meant to be my friends!" She said her voice choked with unshed tears. "Friends aren't meant to be horrible to one another." She sniffed, the tears finally overcoming her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and bit her bottom lip, as it had been quivering during her tirade. "I can't stand to be with you all now!" She said as she made her way to the door and spoke the password, mounting the steps up to the ground floor of the castle. There was a pregnant pause and several boys sent frantic glances around the room.

"Don't you think someone should go after her?" Severus said looking up from his interrupted game of Gobstones he'd been playing with Regulus. "Yeah, where's Narcissa?"

"With Lucius, and I aren't interrupting!" Walden Macnair, Lucius' best friend, stated.

"Well someone needs to go. Regulus you're her cousin." Rudolphus stated, not wanting a tearful Bella wandering aimlessly around Hogwarts particularly after her collapse earlier in the day. "No way! I aren't going after Bella when she's in a mood. I value my life thanks." Regulus said looking thoroughly terrified at the prospect of approaching Bella when she was so obviously upset.

"Fine I'll go. We can't have her wandering about in a state god knows what she'll do." Rudolphus said sending a contemptuous scowl towards Theo who looked away from the glare. "If Lucius and Narcissa do emerge at any time tell them I've gone after her." Rudolphus stated leaving the common room in pursuit of Bellatrix.

Rudolphus sighed as Peeves swarmed alongside him. "Why Mr Lestrange you seem to be striding purposely along the corridors."

"Piss off Peeves." Rudolphus said irritated by Peeves.

"Tut tut, Monsieur Lestrange. Mind the _French_!" Peeves laughed at his own joke, despite the fact it wasn't funny in the slightest. Rudolphus shook his head as the poltergeist floated off upon spotting the Fat Friar. 'Where the hell is she?' he wondered as he continued his search. He found her finally in the great hall, her sobs echoing around the spacious room. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed softly and his felt a dull ache as he saw her so upset, he could murder Nott for his thoughtlessness. He approached her cautiously not wanting to scare her, his footsteps were too heavy on the stone floor alas and she looked up at him, her eyes glassy from the tears she'd shed. "I guessed someone would come after me." She said wearily as Rudolphus took a seat next to her on the wooden bench.

"Yeah well we couldn't have you upset and on your own could we!"

"Thanks." Bella replied resting her chin in her hands, her tears still flowing.

"Hey c'mon Bella. Shush." Rudolphus said putting his arm round her and stroking her hair. He could feel his robes getting moist as she let out her tears but did nothing, allowing her to fully release her emotions. "We should head back Belle, I think people might be starting to get a little worried." Rudolphus said after a few minutes. Receiving no reply he looked down and saw that Bella had cried herself to sleep. "Well missy I guess I'll have to carry you back." Rudolphus said gazing down at the now sleeping Bellatrix. Gently picking her up in his arms he slowly and carefully made his way back through the Great Hall all the while gazing down at the pretty girl in his arms. "Is she alright?" Nearly-Headless Nick asked gliding through the candle-lit corridor and almost passing through the lolling head of Bellatrix.

"Yes Nick and if you don't mind I should like to get back to our common room." Rudolphus stated. Nick nodded and let them pass.

Meanwhile a dishevelled Lucius came down to the common room followed by a flushed Narcissa, her hand clasping his. Scanning the common-room quickly Narcissa noticed the absence of her sister. "Where's Bella?" She asked, not addressing anyone particularly. There were frantic glances and an awkward silence before meekly someone spoke up. "Somebody said an unhelpful comment and she got a little upset and left. Rudolphus went after her though." Severus said unsure whether he was been a little too outspoken for a fourth year. "How long have they been?" Lucius asked taking a seat in a large leather armchair and picking up a copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. He wasn't that concerned for his future sister-in-law although he sincerely hoped that both she and Rudolphus would return before the curfew started, as if they were caught wandering around they would surely lose valuable house points. He was interrupted from a rather interesting article, on the importing of Dragon-skins and the rising value of the black-market, by a loud cough. He looked up and was met with a rather upset looking Narcissa. "Lucius, how dare you sit there without a care when my baby sister could be lying in a heap anywhere in this castle." Narcissa said her voice icy.

"Oh come Narcissa don't worry yourself I am quite sure Bella is safe and well and I promise you that if they haven't returned within the hour I shall go search myself." Lucius said humouring her.

"You wouldn't understand you selfish, ignorant prat! She's my sister, my responsibility. You wouldn't understand because you don't have any siblings." Narcissa said her voice raising as she got steadily angrier.

Lucius felt himself clench his fists, 'How dare she speak to me like that?', however before he could react and tell his fiancee off, Rudolphus stumbled into the common-room, Bella fast asleep in his arms. "Is she alright?" Narcissa enquired scurrying towards them both.

"Yes Cissy. She was a little upset and tired it would seem. Would you like me to take her up to her dorm?"

"No take her to my room. I think it'll be best if I can keep an eye on her." Narcissa said honestly. She didn't like the idea that Bella should have to be alone at the moment. "Are you coming back down?" Lucius asked.

"I doubt it." Narcissa replied, her attention still focused on her younger sister.

"Fine." Lucius stated returning his glance back to his paper.

Rudolphus followed Narcissa to her room and gently lay Bella on the large bed, ebony curls spilled out over the pillow and Bellatrix stirred softly, repositioned herself and continued to sleep. Narcissa smiled at Rudolphus. "Thank you forgoing after her."

"No problem.I think you're right though about her not been herself. She doesn't normally let anything get to her but Theo's comment made her cry. She'd normally just hex him and be done with it."

"Oh so it was Theo!" Narcissa said. Rudolphus silently cursed himself for letting it slip. Narcissa shook her head at Rudolphus's expression."You needn't worry Rudolphus I shan't tell him it was you who told me."

"What are yougoing to do?"

"I don't fully know yet but he shouldn't upset my little sister, not when she isn't well."

"Did Madame Pomprey say what was up with her? She was mumbling when she was crying on me and I think she must have hurt her head when she collapsed earlier. She kept saying that 'Papa was angry with her, that she'd brought shame on the Blacks. Do you have any idea about what was going on? I just thought it must be to do with And..." He cut off as henoticed Narcissa's smile drop from her face as he mentioned the name of the eldest Black sister. "Yeah that must be it." Narcissa replied trying to drop the subject. "Anyway Rodulphus if you could excuse me I have to finish my Ancient Runes essay for tomorrow." Narcissa stated as she opened the door for Rudolphus. "Okay Cissy. Take care." Rudolphus said exiting the room. Narcissa leant against the door, her pretty face buried in her hands. She hoped dearly that Bella hadn't murmered much else during her sobs.


	14. Those in the know

Albus ushered both Minerva and Horace into his office and took his seat behind the heavy oak desk, before urging the two heads of house to do the same. "Lemon Bon-Bon?" Albus offered noticing Horace gazing at the silver sweet bowl.

"Oh don't mind if I do." Horace said, his podgy fingers taking a yellow sweet.

"Minerva?" Albus offered. The Gryffindor head shook her head, rather more eager to know as to why she was there. "Well I suppose you both wish to know why I asked you both here."

"Yes Albus." Minerva replied whilst Horace merely nodded in response.

"Well as you both know one of our students collapsed earlier today."

"Yes the youngest Miss Black but I don't see why you needed both Horace and I to come here. I speak for both Horace and myself when I say I am quite sure neither he nor I have any idea as to why she collapsed."

"Minerva I appreciate that. I asked both you and Horace here as I've discovered as to why Miss Black fainted."

"Oh why?" Horace asked finally having finished his sweet. Albus stared at his two esteemed colleagues for a moment.

"Miss Bellatrix is currently ten weeks pregnant." Albus stated, thankful that Horace had finished the sweet as he suspected the Slytherin head would have choked on it upon hearing the news.

"Bellatrix! She can't be, to my knowledge she hasn't a boyfriend and anyway she's just a mere baby herself."

"Alas Horace, Miss Black is fifteen and Poppy has confirmed it. The child was conceived at Halloween I believe."

"Do we know who the father is?" Minerva asked, beginning to fear why she was present.

"Not as yet; although Bellatrix requested to see her cousin Sirius almost immediately and according to Poppy, Bellatrix allowed him to see the child's image. Now this does not imply he is the father but I'd like you both to watch over them both and simply be there if they wish to talk. Sadly Bellatrix's parents know of the pregnancy and as expected they are none too happy. Horace I need you to watch over Bellatrix and ensure she isn't forced to do anything she might later regret."

"Of course Albus."

"Albus has Miss Black made her wishes clear on the matter?" Minerva asked, her concern for the teenager overcoming her general aversion to Slytherins.

"Yes Minerva. She wishes to keep the child, at least that's what she stated to Poppy this afternoon. Obviously Poppy told her to spend some time thinking about her decision but we do need to plan ahead for whichever path she decides upon taking. If she decides upon aborting the child she shall need a large amount of emotional support, and if she decides upon keeping the baby then we shall not only have to offer emotional and physical support; but also arrange to accommodate a teenage mother, and perhaps father, along with a baby."

"You mean you'd allow her to remain at school!" Minerva said surprised. Albus nodded.

"I see no reason why we should lose hope on a child whom by my records has a good report and high grades. She should not be denied an education merely because of circumstances and I for one have no wish of denying any mother, or father, access to their child." Albus stated looking at the file in front of him. Bellatrix was a Slytherin but for some reason he didn't wish to give up on this student. Minerva contemplated what had been said for a moment before nodding in agreement with the head. Although Bellatrix had some rather old-fashioned and bigoted views she wasn't as bad as most Slytherins and abandonment now may only assist her downfall. Horace meanwhile was having some problems coming to terms with the fact that one of his elite 'Slugclub' members was pregnant, particularly one of his own house. "Horace are you alright?" Albus enquired slightly concerned about the gentleman sat opposite.

"I suspect that Horance is merely a little shocked and surprised at the news." Minerva said glancing at her colleague. "Come Horace. I suspect you have piles of marking to do rather like myself. I'm sure I heard some of my delightful fifth years moaning about an essay you set them on the use of the Sopophorous Bean." Minerva said wishing to return to her house, as she was certain she had seen Gideon Prewitt and his brother Fabien whispering in a huddled group at tea-time which could only mean one thing, that yet another new trick or joke had been devised. "At this time I trust both of you to keep this to yourselves. Both of you understand the implications on poor Miss Black if such news were to emerge."

"Yes Headmaster." Minerva and Horace replied in unison before exiting the office.


End file.
